


Happy New Year Darling, for Whatever Is in Store

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Mary and Zelda spend New Year's Eve together at the cottage.Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge prompt 1: New Year's
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	Happy New Year Darling, for Whatever Is in Store

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, fluffy and corny. Just how I like it 😉 Enjoy, witches and let me know what you think!  
> (Title is from the last line of "What Will the New Year Bring?" by Donna Fargo.)

Zelda marveled at the ringlets of smoke she had puffed out into the cold night sky. She watched as they floated up into the air, illuminated only by the moon and the twinkling Christmas lights behind her. She inhaled deeply on her dying cigarette again, before puffing out another perfectly formed ring that faded away into long grey wisps. She smiled as she put out her cigarette. She felt content standing on Mary’s porch. Warm, floating even. That of course, could also have something to do with the bottles of champagne she and Mary had polished through the course of the evening. It was New Year’s Eve after all. And it was a pretty damned good New Year's Eve too.

Zelda spent most of the afternoon at Mary’s cottage, as per her request. Mary had spent Christmas with Zelda and the rest of the Spellman’s at the mortuary, and she felt that for New Year's it should just be the two of them. It worked out perfectly as Hilda was spending the night with Doctor C, and Sabrina and Ambrose were going to some mortal party in town. The fact that Sabrina was going to some high school, mortal, New Year’s Eve party was enough to raise Zelda’s blood pressure. Centuries of New Years had shown Zelda just how reckless and stupid mortals could be when it came to the end of the year. Especially when alcohol was involved. Zelda knew that Sabrina was old enough to look after herself, but she couldn’t help but worry. Thankfully, Ambrose and Prudence decided to invite themselves too, in order to 'keep an eye on Sabrina'. Any excuse to go to a party. 

When Zelda arrived at the cottage, a bit later than arranged and still mildly flustered from her conversation with Sabrina, Mary was already waiting. When Zelda entered the cottage, she immediately felt calmer. Mary’s presence had a way of doing that. Mary promised Zelda an evening of relaxation, and she delivered. Mary sure knew how to entertain for a party of two. Their supper consisted mostly out of finger snacks: mini pies, cheese and crackers, deviled eggs, you name it. Somewhere between all the eating, they managed to pop two bottles of champagne. Zelda enchanted Mary with stories of some of the lavish New Year’s Eve parties she’d attended over time. From witnessing the first time the New Year’s Eve ball was dropped in Time Square, to secret underground parties during the prohibition. She’d spent a couple of New Year’s in Europe too, and every year the parties had copious amounts of alcohol, dancing, and sex. But that was ages ago. She hadn’t had a “proper” New Year’s Eve party since Sabrina was born. Zelda loved recounting these stories for Mary. The way her eyes glistened when Zelda mentioned all the European countries she’d visited, was adorable. Zelda silently vowed to take Mary overseas once the weather was a bit warmer.

When they were close to finishing the second bottle of champagne, Mary sheepishly admitted that she was feeling a bit sleepy. Zelda knew from experience that alcohol tended to do that to Mary, and suggested that they retire to the couch. The warmth of the fire, their full bellies, and the alcohol in their bloodstream soon lulled them both to sleep. Luckily Zelda woke up just in time for them to ring in the New Year together. She almost didn’t have the nerve to wake Mary from her position cuddled against Zelda’s side, but she knew Mary would never forgive her if she let her sleep through the New Year.

When Zelda finally managed to wake her, Mary went to freshen up slightly, and Zelda lit her last cigarette for the decade. Sabrina had jokingly suggested that her aunt should try and kick the habit this coming year. That was not very likely. For one, Zelda didn’t believe in New Year’s resolutions, and secondly, she was much too dependent on nicotine after all these years to give it up now. She glanced at her wristwatch. Five minutes to go. She was just about to go check up on Mary, when the woman in question came walking out of the cottage with a thick woolen blanket draped around her shoulders. Mary was still groggy and tried and failed to suppress a yawn.

“Feeling better?” Zelda asked when Mary came to a standstill next to her on the porch.

“Yes, thank you. Just a bit cold.”

Zelda moved from her spot next to Mary and positioned herself behind her to rub her arms slightly. Zelda still had her heels on, and was quite a bit taller than Mary, but in made for the perfect ratio. Mary let herself relax back into Zelda’s chest, her head resting in the crook Zelda’s neck. She hummed pleasantly as Zelda placed a soft kiss on her head.

“Are you sure you want to be outside? If you’re cold I don’t mind going back in.”

“No, no I’m all warmed up now.” And it was true. Zelda’s touch alone was enough to heat Mary up. They stood like that for a while with Zelda’s arms wrapped around Mary, holding her close. A comfortable silence settled over them as they looked out into the dark forest. Zelda occasionally glanced at her watch, keeping an eye on the time. 

“One minute to go,” she whispered against the shell of Mary’s ear.

As the minute grew short they softly counted down together “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1”

“Happy New Year, darling,” Mary said before turning her body to catch Zelda’s lips with her own.

Cold lips brushed against each other. The kiss was passionate, yet gentle. Mary threw her arms around Zelda’s neck, pulling her closer, and Zelda held on to Mary’s waist. Mary’s blanket was forgotten as it slid off her shoulders and fell to the ground.

“I think that was the best start I’ve ever had to a new decade,” Zelda whispered against Mary’s lips once the kiss broke.

“Look there it is!” Mary suddenly exclaimed and pointed towards the forest.

Across the river in the woods that bordered Mary’s cottage, the people of Riverdale were setting off fireworks. From their spot, they could see the small shapes shooting across the sky above the treetops. That was the real reason that Mary wanted to stand outside in the cold. Zelda would much rather have celebrated inside close to the fire, but she couldn’t deny her girlfriend this one request. 

The fireworks ignited the night sky in vivid colors of reds, golds, and greens. Each firework had its own unique pattern. Some shooting straight up, others twirling around before exploding into the sky. 

It was a sight to behold, but Zelda found herself more entranced by the woman next to her. Zelda watched Mary as she watched the fireworks. Each dazzling ball of color reflected in Mary’s eyes as she watched the display. She was captivated. A small smile played on her face and showed her dimples that Zelda so loved.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Mary whispered without taking her eyes off of the fireworks.

“Yes,” Zelda agreed softly as she pulled Mary closer “ _You_ certainly are.”


End file.
